


На пороге рая

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Cover Audio, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e09 A Priest Walks Into A Bar, Gen, Season/Series 01, Song: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan), Video, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	На пороге рая

  
Фанатский кавер на композицию из эпизода «Священник заходит в бар»:  


  
  


  
Видео к каверу:  


  
  



End file.
